parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Growing Up Brady With Vada
Growing Up Brady With Vada & Nick Double Feature are an American television movie based on the 1992 autobiography written by actor Barry Williams with Chris Kreski, Growing Up Brady: I Was a Teenage Greg. It first aired May 21, 2000 in the United States on the NBC network and was released on DVD in 2004. The movie is a slightly fictionalized tale about the production of the 1969-1974 ABC sitcom The Brady Bunch, on which Williams played teenager Greg Brady, with backstage dramas among the cast and the show's producer, and 1994 comedy-drama film starring Anna Chlumsky, Dan Aykroyd, Christine Ebersole, Jamie Lee Curtis, Richard Masur,Austin O'Brien, and Roland Thomson. This was a sequel to 1991's My Girl. Plot The story takes place in 1974, two years after the first film. It involves the main character, Vada Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky), going to Los Angeles, California for the spring break to learn more about her deceased biological mother. First she was a spunky, hypochondriac 11-year-old "with a chicken bone lodged in her throat"; now she is a lively yet more serious 13-year-old, "ready for her own apartment". By this time, her father Harry (Dan Aykroyd) is married to Shelly DeVoto (Jamie Lee Curtis), who is now pregnant, her Uncle Phil (Richard Masur) now lives in Los Angeles, and her grandmother has died. She still wears the mood ringretrieved for her by her late best friend Thomas J. (Macaulay Culkin), who died in the previous film. Vada has her spring break coming up and her school assignment is to do an essay on someone she admires but has never met. She decides that she wants to do it on her mother but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to L.A. to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once there, she finds herself under the protection of Nick (Austin O'Brien), Phil's girlfriend's (Christine Ebersole) son, who at first is very annoyed at losing his own spring break to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search. The relationship between them, which originally starts out as a reluctant one, slowly turns into something much stronger as she learns more about her mother. The two start supporting each other and experience first love along the way. The movie includes a cappella performance of the Chaplin song "Smile" by Angeline Ball playing Vada's mother. Cast *Adam Brody - Barry Williams *Kaley Cuoco - Maureen McCormick *Daniel Hugh Kelly - Robert Reed *Rebeccah Bush - Florence Henderson *Michael Tucker - Sherwood Schwartz *Vada Margaret Sultenfuss - Anna Chlumsky *Harry Sultenfuss - Dan Aykroyd *Shelly DeVoto Sultenfuss - Jamie Lee Curtis *Michael Tucker - Sherwood Schwartz *Michael Fetters - Lloyd J. Schwartz *Ricky Ullman - Christopher Knight *Kaitlin Cullum - Eve Plumb *Scott Lookinland - Mike Lookinland *Carly Schroeder - Susan Olsen *Suanne Spoke - Ann B. Davis *Barbara Mallory - Frances Whitfield *Paul Greenberg - Davy Jones *Marianne McAndrew - Doris Williams *Sherwood Schwartz - Himself *Barry Williams - Narrator Category:Movies Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube